The Legends Of Horror Ch 1
by Caleb Beck
Summary: The apocalypse is on the horizon, time is running out. The U.S. government has called in some of the best men when it comes to the supernatural to end the end of days.


Ch. 1 - Lets Give Him A Hand

A dark room, no noise, then, a light burst into a mans eyes. "God, warn me next time jackass."

The mans name is Ashley J. Williams, and he has no idea how he got into this room.  
>"Mr. Williams, I am Mr. Carter, I'm here to offer you with a job."<p>

Ash rolls his eyes, "Listen, Mr. I don't really care. I just want to get back to my life up in the Arctic, I don't care what you want, I only look after myself."

Ash stands and looks around the room. "Now where's the door so I can get away from you."

"Mr. Williams, if you do not do what we ask then you may not have a home to return to after you leave."

Ash freezes in place, "Is that a threat?"

"No, just a warning. Please sit back down."

Ash motions back into his seat.

" Mr. Williams, there is an event about to occur that may end the world as we know it. You are well aqqainted with the Necronomicon, yes?"

Ash's face fills with a mix of fear and anger "You dumb government puppets never understand do you? The necronomicon cannot be controlled or harnessed for power.

Or whatever it is your trying to do."

Mr. Carter readjusts himself in his seat.

"We are not trying to use it, we are merely reading it's contents."

Ash stares at Carter

"That will probably kill one of your guys too, it likes to bite."

Carter cracks a smile then continues with his previous neutrality.

"It says the end of the world is near to us. We would like you to join a defense force to stop that from happening."

"Your probably not aware, but I already stopped doomsday and set everything back to normal."

"Time travel Mr. williams, it undoes everything you've done, including stopping armageddon."

Ash looks mildly surprised "How do you know about my time travel mumbo-jumbo?"

"Everything is prophesized in the Book Of The Dead, we are well aware of your exploits in alternate realities and timelines Mr. Williams."

"Cut the official crap man, call me Ash."

"Fine then, Ash. Are you aware of the League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen?"

"Why would I be?" Ash asks in a confused facial expression.

Mr. Carter places a file on the desk separating them, the word confidential marked breathes government secrets.

"In the year 1899, a special group of men were formed, made to take on a national threat that no single man could take on.

They saved the world. A similar thing is currently happening... Ash. We are making a team designed to take on hell itself."

Ash leans back in his metal chair.

"Who exactly are you hoping to sign up?"

Carter looks at Ash sternly

"No one you would know of. Just follow this adress, be there by 2:00 pm, a man will let you in."

A door opens behind Mr. Carter, without words Ash leaves, then in the doorway he looks over his shoulder

"What if I just don't show up?"

Carter turns to face him

"You may continue on with your life if you so desire, just know that when the world falls to peices, you could have stopped it all."

Ash leaves. He thinks to himself for a good while. He makes his choice.

The time is 2:21pm, a long table is alone in the room. No one is here but the single man waiting to open the door. A knock is heard, the door swings open from the anxiousness of the man.

On the other side is a man dressed in black trousers and a white dress shirt, his hair is short but wild like a haystack. The man whom opened the door motions his hand towards the table.

"Sorry, I got a little tied up."

"Not a problem." replies the man in a solemn voice, he is dressed in blue jeans, a red sweater, and his his hair is nicely parted, almost as red as the sweater, he stands with a good posture and wiggles his finger asif testing heated water in a cup that is not visible to others. The other man cannot help but notice the others goatee in mismatch to his clean style.

"Where is everyone else?" asks the man in the dress shirt.

"Fashionably late. I hope."

The door knocks again, this time the door is opened more calmly. On the other side are two men in trench coats, twin crosses hanging from their necks, sunglasses pressed against their faces. One has medium black hair, the other with shorter and lighter hair.

"Ah, the Macmanus brothers, nice of you to join us."

The dark haired one speaks

"Yeah, well we would have gotten here sooner but the adress was a b*tch to find, and it didn't help that my brother here dropped the sheet."

"Well if you didn't hit that pothole I wouldn't have dropped it would I've?"

The brothers enter and sit down.

The door opens without the help of the ginger man, whoever is there has a key.

It is Mr. Carter. He enters with a smile which slowely droops.

"Is there a problem sir?" asks the man.

"I had hoped Mr. Williams would be here."

A voice comes from behind Carter "Don't count me out just yet."

Ash has arrived. He sits with the three other men, then the ginger man seats himself next to Ash.

Mr. Carter places a thick suitcase unto the table.

"Mr. Carter, what's with the extra seats?" asks the man in the white dress shirt.

Without word, Carter opens the case, revealing four small dolls.

The first is in a thick coat and looks very gothic.

The next is much thicker and wears a sweater the same shade as the ginger mans.

The third is dressed in western style clothing and has six arms.

The final doll is dressed in a green army suit and has a drill upon his head.

Without hesitation the dolls come to life and walk towards the more lonely parts of the table, Ash raises his hands slightly should one of them dislike him enough.

Mr. Carter approaches the head of the table.

"I'm very happy that everyone made it here, given the circumstances. Most of you don't know much about one another, so I would like each of you to present yourselves. Danny, would you like to begin?"

The ginger man walks up to the head.

"Hello, my name is Danny Torrance, I'm here because I have what they call "The shining." Which is more or less being telekenetic." Danny looks at Carter "What do I say now?"

"Tell them about your incident."

"Alright, well when I was really little my family and I had to look after a hotel during the winter, one of the men who worked there told me that I had the shining. During our stay the ghosts in the hotel took my dads sanity and he went after my mom and I, we survived and my dad died out in the cold chasing us. I tried to grow up like a normal kid afterwards but I always had the shining."

Danny steps down and returns to his seat.

Carter looks at the group "Does anyone want to go next?"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, then a slow tapping on the table, the gothic doll was jumping trying to get Carter's attention.

"Alright, it seems like Dr. Hess would like to go next."

The doll taps on its lips with the knife attatched to its left hand.

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten that you cannot speak. Very well, come up you four, I'll introduce you."

The dolls walk towards him in a light hearted fashion.

"These beings before me are souls trapped inside the marionettes you see before you. This one is Dr. Hess, although his official record nicknamed him "Blade." The others are Herman Strauss, nicknamed Pinhead. Joseph Sebastian, AKA Tunneler. And this one has no known name but is called Six Shooter. Unfortunatly the records are all out of alignment so it is difficult to tell you an accurate background. Lets have you come up Constantine."

The man in the dress shirt steps up and gives his story, and later so do Ash Williams and Connor and Murphy Macmanus.

"Alright, now that we've all met, it's time to get down to business."


End file.
